poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Shai-Shay and Rodger
Shai-Shay and Rodger is a Special. in Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Plot The Old, Rickety Bridge One day at Equesodor, Thomas, Twilight and their friends were working hard. Steamy and Evan were taking a load of wood from the sawmill on Evergreen Pass of their logging railway, but when they came to Pine Needle Bridge, they found that some of the support beams had gotten worn out and some boards had rotted all the way through. The bridge probably wouldn't take the weight of trains with the logs but for cut wood it would be safe enough. But they knew they should notify their pet beavers about the issue. So after they crossed with their load, they put a caution sign on the side of the line. Then told their beavers about the bridge. My Brother's coming! As Shai-Shay began to refill his tender with water, Mayor Mare then gave him a telegram notifing him that his brother Rodger was coming to visit for 3 months each excited the shay. So he told his friends about the news, which excited Pinkie because she would get a new friend. Shai-Shay even told the others about how Rodger had a huge knack for trees, which gave Pinkie an idea for a friendship gift. Pinkie builds a friendship gift So, Pinkie Pie starts collecting wood to build a friendship gift for Rodger. But knowing that he has a knack for trees, she decided to take track timbers to build the gift. So she takes quite a few of the track timbers and then starts to build the gift. Rodger comes into the station Later, at the station, Thomas, Twilight and their team were waiting. Then Rodger pulled into the station. As Shai-Shay introduced him to all of his friends, Pinkie presented her gift; a sculpture of a pine tree made of wood. But Rodger just left with Shai-Shay. Pinkie assumed that Rodger maybe didn't like her, but Applejack just assured that Rodger just may of wanted to bond with his brother before getting to know them better first. Shai-Shay then brings Rodger to the logging railway and introduced him to Steamy, Evan, Puffy, Jake, Splinter, Timber, and Chomper. Rodger then decided to admire the trees at this part of the line while Shai-Shay took a load of logs to the sawmill for the bridge repair. Shai-Shay's close call But, Shai-Shay goes down the same line that Pinkie stole timbers from and starts bumping, jumping, and jolts off the line and is heading for the cliff but manages to stop in the knick of time. Dusty was flying over head and saw Shai-Shay off the line then flew back to the others and told them about the situation, so they set off to help Shai-Shay. As Thomas, Twilight and the others came in, Timber found that Shai-Shay's line had missing track timbers. Knowing it was her fault, Pinkie came clean. Rodger shuns Pinkie for her foolish move then helps Skunky get Shai-Shay back onto the line. As Evan took the load of logs to the mill, Rodger spoke to his brother and said he doesn't like Pinkie's idea for making new friends but Pinkie mishears it thinking he doesn't like her. Trying to Bond with Rodger Twilight and friends decide to spend some one-on-one time with Rodger to get to know him better. At Carousel Boutique, Rarity attempts to bond with Rodger over their supposedly shared love of fashion. However, Rodger shows favor for using pine needles over Rarity's other fabrics for weaving coats. In the forest, Fluttershy introduces Rodger to some of her animal friends, but Rodger is more interested in the trees. At the lybrary Twilight learns that Rodger writes his own books but about different trees and how to be a logger. At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack and Rodger make apple cider together, but Rodger doesn't have much of an knack for cider and just states how all the apple trees are amazing to him. Finally, Rainbow Dash and Rodger play a game involving loading log cars. Rodger wins, but says he's "not really into winning and enjoys the fun of the game", to Rainbow's complete shock. Back at the logging railway Pinkie get an idea about how to get Rodger to like her better. Taking the huge log train (Pinkie's last resort) Pinkie decided that she, Percy, and Charlie should take a huge train full of logs to the sawmill. After the train was loaded, they set off for the sawmill. But Timber realized that they were heading down Evergreen Pass, and the beavers remembered that Steamy told them that Pine Needle Bridge wouldn't take the weight of trains with logs at it's current condition. But it was too late to switch them onto another line. Trouble on the bridge As the train continued, Pinkie didn't see the warning sign on the side and they approached Pine Needle Bridge. But when they were halfway across, the train ground to a halt, Percy and Charlie had used up their coal. But then, one support beam fell. The Bridge was starting to collapse! Soon enough, the trackway broke loose causing Percy and Charlie to lerch forward and dangled dangerously above the creek below. But then Pinkie Pie fell out of Percy's cab and was dangling from Percy's bufferbeam! Dusty who was flying overhead heard Pinkie's shieks and cries for help and raced off for help. When Dusty made it to the entrance to the logging railway he told the others about the emergency at the bridge, so the team raced off to help. Rodger helps Shai-Shay save Pinkie, Percy, and Charlie As soon as they arrived to the bridge, Skunky tried to chuff out to them but another beam broke loose, he was too heavy! But Shai-Shay was light enough for the bridge, when he was coupled onto the rear of the train he tried pulling. But then more supports broke loose and the train lunged forward with Percy half-on, half-off the rails as Pinkie's hoof lost their grip and she was now dangling by her tail which started to tear. Shai-Shay tried hard but he wasn't strong enough. Seeing the train slipping more off the bridge and his brother in trouble, Rodger raced onto the bridge and coupled on the back of Shai-Shay. The train lerched forward a few more feet, but then Rodger began to pull, with Rodger's help; Shai-Shay managed to get Percy back on the rails but then Pinkie's tail broke and she began to fall. But then Rodger, threw a rope and it caught around Pinkie's waist catching her in time. As Shai-Shay and Rodger pulled the train back onto level ground the broken part of the bridge completely broke loose and fell into the creek below. Rodger and Shai-Shay then pushed the train to the sawmill and delivered the logs. Fixing relationships with Rodger Later, Rodger shuned Pinkie for attempting to take logs without any experince or without help from one of the logging locos or beavers. Pinkie then explained her motivation for taking the logs. Rodger then explained what he really did mean and how he had a different way of making new friends besides her way. Twilight and her friends then finally understood what they had in comon with Rodger, his love for his brother. Rodger was happy to finally see the others find something in common with him. With Rodger's help, Pine Needle Bridge was finally repaired. Brotherly Love So, Shai-Shay and Rodger had their brotherly love. And Rodger told his brother that he may really enjoy his 3 month stay. Trivia *Thomas the tank engine, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rattlesnake Jake, Skunky, Dusty Crophopper, and Stephen were starring in this special. *This special is based off the MLP episode "Maud Pie". *This movie takes place before Hiatt Grey's Thomas and Twilight Sparkle adventures seires films, in which this is where our heroes first meet Rodger. Category:Stuingtion Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes